


[Filk] With the Might of the Star Forge

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: A song about someone who really wants to stop that blasted Sith Empire. Maybe with the Star Forge? Even if it'd corrupt them totally.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[Filk] With the Might of the Star Forge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrwwOuttakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/gifts).



**Download:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12-tDklPhshtg3tvnft-g1gy5OfVrH_eI/view?usp=sharing)

No Empire lasts forever, Rakatan or Sith,  
with the power of the Star Forge flowing from my fingertips  
I could slay Nox and Vitiate, free us from Darth Marr  
Make Acina pay for conquering and rid us of Lord Shaar

Make no mistake, the Sith will retake  
every world they've lost back for their cause  
The galaxy will quake, bend and break  
unless they're stopped, whatever the cost

They turned peace into a lie, marked the galaxy as theirs,  
Rent families apart, for who else are evil's heirs?  
I shouldn't vie for vengeance, but I won't lie, will lay it bare  
I am tempted by unlimited power to mend the tear, for

Make no mistake, the Sith will retake  
every world they've lost back for their cause  
The galaxy will quake, bend and break  
unless they're stopped, whatever the cost

How much are you willing to pay?  
What will you let the Sith burn away?  
With the power of the Star Forge  
we could beat the snarling Sith horde!

Step out from weakness's thrall  
and we can burn Dromund Kaas to ashes  
Who cares whether we'd Fall?  
Who would we be trying to appease?

Raze Korriban of trouble  
Sack Kaas City to rubble  
Burn Dromund Kaas to ashes  
Cleanse the galaxy of Sith Lord trashes

Who'd care whether I'd Fall?  
I'd be the savior of us all  
With the might of the Star Forge  
the might of the Star Forge


End file.
